I Forgive You
by StupidSequel
Summary: Pinkie Pie excessively tortures Twilight Sparkle for not inviting her to her 100,000 gamer score party and then is easily forgiven at the drop of a hat. One of my most disturbing fics ever, as there is a bit of violence, swearing, and other stuff, so beware.


**Sorta meant to be an exaggeration of the ending of Equestria Girls**

"Wahoo! 100,000 gamerscore!" Twilight celebrated. "I should throw a fake wedding party where I pretend to marry my X Box One."

She sent out invitations to Rarity, Rainbowdash, Applejack, Spike, Discord, and Fluttershy.

When Twilight walked up the aisle and prepared to say her wedding vows, and then kiss the Xbox, she noticed something that made her uncomfortable. No Pinkie Pie. _Oh snap, I forgot to send Pinkie Pie an invitation. _She brushed it off and "married" her xbOx one.

Pinkie crashed the party, a look of hatred on her face.

"You forgot to invite me!" Pinkie Pie fumed.

"Oh shit, I did. I'm so sorry." Twilight apologized.

"Sorry can't turn back time and make me be there!" Pinkie Pie flipped the bird, then the table. Twilight's laptop was on there.

"Um, my laptop was on there. You owe me for a new one."

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT BITCH!" Pinkie Pie grabbed a knife and stuck it in Twilight's throat.

"BLEED, BITCH!" Pinkie Pie yelled, and then laughed evil. Twilight mustered just enough strength to push the knife out. Her adrenaline caused her to bleed more heavily. She superglued it onto the wound to stop the bleeding.

"I don't think we should be doing this..." Twilight said meekly.

"SHUT UP MOTHERFUCKER! I HAVE A GUN!" Pinkie Pie shot at Twilight repeatedly but missed every single time since Twilight was running and flying in a zigzag fashion. Pinkie gave up. They stopped just in front of Twilight's house.

"Come on Pinkie, this is ridiculous." Pinkie did not reply. She casually barged into Twilight's house.

"What are you doing? Please come back out. Don't mess anything up."

"Fuck you!" Pinkie cursed. She doused the entire library in gasoline and lit a match. Pinkie laughed as Twilight's library burned to the ground. Twilight reacted in a similar way to that as Jesse getting his Xbox 360/Xbox One/video game collection/Wii U/YouTube play button/car/gaming tent/DS/laptop/brother's laptop/friends' laptops/gaming monitor destroyed in the psycho videos. Then Pinkie Pie threw Twilight in the fire.

"BURN, CUNT!" Pinkie said with a slasher smile. She got out a camera and recorded footage of Twilight burning.

"Please stop filming!" Twilight begged.

"No! This is going on YouTube whether you like it or not. You are a pathetic hopeless little shit. And now you are getting a taste of your eternal fate. You could have avoided all this by inviting me to your gamerscore party, but no, you leave out the one pony who would have had the most fun."

"I just had a momentary brain fart, that's all," Twilight said. It was kinda hard to articulate that with her lips being burned off.

"Bullshit!" Pinkie Pie scoffed. Just as Twilight was about to suffer any farther than third degree burns, Punkie fished her out of the fire.

"Just because I saved you from the fire does not mean I am showing you mercy, no no! There is still more horrific torture to come! Letting you die in there would have been too merciful." She put chloroform on Twilight to send her to sleep.

Twilight awoke to find herself tied to a cross. Pinkie hammered large nails through each of her 4 legs. It was more painful than being burned. Twilight winced at each pounding of the hammer. Then Pinkie turned the cross upright and wrote a note on it that read 'this is what happens when you don't invite Pinkie Pie to a party you're having.' Pinkie then collected a bunch of dog poop in a bag and poured it all over Twilight, dragged some loudspeakers in the vicinity, and blasted a 7 second loop of the chorus of 'Baby' by Justin Bieber at max volume, set to repeat non-stop for theoretically the entire age of the Universe.

Pinkie left, and then came back with all of Twilight's friends.

"I am going to make you watch me decapitate all your friends." Pinkie said viciously.

She turned on a rusty chainsaw and brutally decapitated Spike. And laughed. She also brutally decapitated Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Discord, and Rainbowdash. "And now I'll do the same thing to you, you dense motherfucker!" As she aimed the chainsaw at Twilight's neck tears formed at Pinkie Pie's eyes and turned off the chainsaw.

"I-I can't do it. I'm so sorry. We should be friends. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to make you remember something. I promise never to do any of that psychotic stuff ever again!" She undid the spikes that held her in place, untied her from the cross, and washed her off.

"It's okay. Even tho you shattered my laptop, stabbed me, shot at me, burned down my library, burned me beyond recognition, crucified me, poured dog poop all over me, made me listen to a 7 second Justin Bieber loop and decapitated my friends while making me watch, I still forgive you. No hard feelings. We're cool, nigga," Twilight said sweetly. They hugged each other. Awww.


End file.
